Rewards
by theorganasolo
Summary: Han and Leia both know that the best kind of rewards can come in pleasurable forms.


"Han, would you please take the day off and rest? You're just going to make yourself feel worse in the long run."

"Sweetheart, I keep telling you 'm'fine, so stop-Achoo!" Han was interrupted by a coughing fit followed by another sneeze.

Leia rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, that sounds like someone who is fine."

Han was currently sitting on the couple's bed in their apartment on Coruscant, struggling to get dressed, and even though he hated to admit it, sick with a cold. He had woken up a few days ago with a slight pain in his throat and a headache. Thinking nothing of it, he went straight to work only to come home later with a pounding head, scratchy throat, and a fever.

Leia moved over to her husband and grabbed the bloodstripes fro, his hands before he could put them on to which of course Han had a cocky remark to, "Wow, even in my state, and you still keep trying to get into my pants."

Leia, yet again rolled her eyes, _how many times have I done that since we've been married?_

"I will not be getting into your pants until you agree to stay home and take your medicine," and with that Leia reached across the bed to the bottle of Nyquilia, over on the bed stand.

Han eyed the green liquid and his eyes widened, "Ah not that crap. Makes me sleepy."

"That would be the point flyboy."

"I'm supposed to train the new pilots today, I can't be falling asleep through that and-"

Han went to protest again but was cut off with another coughing fit, this one lasting longer than the last with a wet sound accompanying it.

"Well, maybe a little bit of the Nyquilia couldn't hurt," Han reasoned.

Leia laughed, "That's more like it." She unscrewed the cap from the bottle and poured the green liquid into the measuring cap and passed it over to her shivering scoundrel, "Drink up."

Han grimaced as he looked into the cap but did as he was told.

"So, since I took the green syrup can I go to work?"

"No!"

"Aw Leia-"

Leia realized that the only way to get Han to finally rest was to take a slightly different approach.

"Han you're not looking at the bigger picture," Leia cut him off, a sly grin on her face.

Han raised his eyebrows.

"If you take the day off, and since you're sick, I can call out of work and spend the day taking care of you, as your nurse." Leia stressed the word nurse, and made sure to make her voice sound seductive.

"Oh is that right?" Han drawled out, his famous grin still as handsome as ever on his sweaty and pale skin.

"And if you behave yourself, and do exactly as I say, I'll make your reward worthwhile."

Han waggled his eyebrows, "Okay Nurse Organa, whatever you say."

"That's Nurse _Organa-Solo_ to you!"

He chuckled, "That's something I never get tired of hearing."

Leia helped tuck her husband into bed where he quickly fell into a sound sleep. The princess spent the rest of the day taking care of him as well as the day after. Han made sure to follow all of her orders, but each time mentioning that he was looking forward to his reward.

* * *

The sun had just risen for the planet of Coruscant and it shone it's bright rays into Han and Leia's apartment. The iridescent light hit Leia's face, the sleeping occupant slowly opening her eyes before squinting and turning over to come face to face with her husband, who was still sleeping. Leia brought the back of her palm against his forehead, and to her delight, discovered that he was fever-free. She took the time to admire and trace lines over his handsome face. She loved how carefree he looked while he was sleeping. _Like a little boy with no care in the world_. As Leia continued stroking Han's face, he lazily opened his eyes and greeted his wife with a soft smile.

"Hi sweetheart," Han greeted her in his normal voice, free from the nasally tone it had taken on the past couple of days.

"You look like you're feeling much better."

"All thanks to my nurse" Han responded with a wink.

"Hmmm I guess that means it's time for your present since you've been such a good patient."

"That's right sweetheart, I did indeed do everything you say and-"

He was silenced by Leia pulling him into a searing hot kiss. Her lips hungrily devouring his. Han moaned into her mouth before pulling them into a sitting position, his lips never leaving hers. Leia was grateful that Han went to sleep without a shirt on, as she began stroking his back and placing soft kisses into his neck. Han pulled Leia to his lap, pulling her flush against his body. Leia was only in a sleep shirt and a her underwear, so the feeling of his hardness pressed against her center awakened a throbbing sensation in between her legs. They both groaned at the contact and Leia began to grind herself against his lap. Han pulled her shirt over her head and began cupping her breasts with his hands earning him an appreciative mewl. Han brought his mouth down to her chest and took a nipple in his mouth as she moaned aloud. Her senses were on fire, every time he touched her body she felt a jolt of electricity pulse through her. But she wanted to be the one pleasuring him, after he had been so sick. So she gently pushed his head away from her chest. The confused look on his face quickly left after she slipped her hands into his boxers and felt his warm hard length straining against the fabric.

Han threw back his head and let out a hiss at the contact of her tiny hand wrapped around him as Leia pushed his body down and pulled his boxers down, as he began to help her kick them off. She knelt between his legs and grasped his cock again, giving it a good squeeze. Han was panting heavily as she worked him up and down. After a few minutes of her pleasuring him, she felt his cock give a twitch as he sat up and gently removed her hand from below his waist giving it a kiss.

"Sweetheart," he gritted out, "if you want me to last any longer you'll let me take care of you now."

With that, he pulled Leia's body down on the bed and dropped his head down to pepper her sweet skin with soft, delicate kisses. She kept repeating his name as he made his way down her body. When he got to her waist he gently slipped the underwear she wearing off of her, and finally there was nothing in between them. He looked down at her lovingly. Her lips were swollen from kissing and her eyes were shining with desire. Han knelt before her and pulled Leia's legs over his shoulders before diving in and placing a kiss over her center. Leia tossed her head back and began writhing on the bed as Han's tongue worked inside her with his fingers playing with her bundle of nerves. Leia's whole body was quivering as her husband pleasured her from below. She threaded her fingers in his hair and began tugging, the feelings so intense she didn't know what to do with herself. As he licked and teased her Leia felt something building within the pit of her stomach, could feel the tingle start to increase in her extremities.

"Han!" Leia gasped out.

"Just let go Leia."

She didn't have a choice at this point of no return. She was hit with wave after wave of pleasure, her body flung out against the stars as she cried out, grinding herself to Han's face. She was trembling from the sensations as she came down from her high and felt Han place one last kiss between her legs before crawling up her body and kissing her, letting Leia taste herself on his lips. She could feel Han's hardness against her stomach and it lit her on fire once again. She quickly sat up, and pushed Han onto his back before climbing over him. She settled herself on his lap and began to tease him by running her folds over his cock over and over again.

"Sweetheart, please" Han urged, he was so hard it was almost painful.

"Well since you said please," and Leia slowly brought herself down on his length, the two groaning loudly once they were joined.

"I love you Han."

"I know." The simple exchange meaning so much more to them over the years,

With that they began the delicious push-pull of sex. The only sounds were their bodies joining together combined with the occasional moan and groan. Leia could feel the pleasure building up inside of her again. She ground down on him harder, her clit rubbing up against his pubic bone. The coil inside of her belly was winding up tighter and tighter until it finally snapped. Leia cried out Han's name as she rode out the wave, her body trembling. Han thought she had never looked more beautiful than when she was coming. He wasn't quite there yet, but the feel of her inner walls tightening around his length made him increase his pace. This was one of Leia's favorite parts about sex with Han. The period after her orgasm ended and before his began. She loved watching as his body stroked higher and higher to get the release he so desperately craved. So she let him enjoy the ride and she squeezed herself around him again and again. The sensation was driving Han up a wall and he suddenly flipped them over so that Leia was on her back, her legs wrapping around his waist as she could feel the pleasure building inside of her again. Leia could tell that Han was getting close, as his thrusts had become more erratic and his moans took on a desperate tone. He thrusted once, twice more before stilling above her and spilling his love within her with a loud groan. At the feel of Han coming, Leia felt her own orgasm wash over her as well and she joined him in bliss with a loud cry. Han collapsed on top of her and the two lay panting together while they came down from their highs.

After the couple got their breathing under control, Leia curled up to Han, her head on the crook of his arm, "So, did you like your reward?"

"Like it? I'm thinking I need to listen to you more often."

"Can I get that in writing?" Leia joked.

Han laughed and looked tenderly down at his wife.

"I love you," Han whispered, his heart swelling with the love he had for his wife lying beside him. _How did I get so lucky?_

"I love you too Han." Leia looked up at Han's hazel eyes and was overcome with how much love she had for the man beside her.

The two shared some more sweet kisses before they drifted off to sleep, the sun shining over them.


End file.
